Field of the Invention
This invention relates to bat traps, and more particularly, to a bat trap which effectively attracts and captures a bat seeking food.
Many home attics and other buildings having openings to the outside which attract bats, which while not exceedingly dangerous or harmful, tend to scare humans, particularly small children. Attempts have been made to provide bat traps capable of capturing the bats. However, bats travel only at night and seek darkened rooms such as attics, and since they readily take to flight this makes trapping and disposal of bats almost an impossibility.